More than Just I
by daotakualex
Summary: Jenna has always been on her own. She made it her business to know everyone else's business, but nobody cared to know hers. So when the most popular boy in school suddenly wanted to get to know her, she found it strange. Why the sudden interest? Was he crazy? And was she crazy for letting him into her heart?


Jenna Rolan was used to the fact that she wasn't anything particularly special. She was known as being the eyes and ears of Middleborough High School of New Jersey. She was known for running a Tumblr blog that kept everyone in the school up to date on everything drama and relationship related. Who Jake Dillinger fucked last night, how Brooke was nominated for student president, which very much upset Chloe Valentine. Her status in the school depended solely and what gossip she knew and how she spread the word throughout the school. Even the geeks knew Jenna Rolan. But not in the way she wanted to be remembered. Not in any way special, just as the girl who somehow knew everyone's business. But nobody cared to get to know hers.

Jenna sighed as she she heard her earwig of a brother knocking annoyedly loud on the bathroom door. "Jennnnnyyyyyyy, hurry up! I gotta peeeeee!" He continued to pound on the door as she tried to hurry up brushing her teeth. She huffed in annoyance as she spat out the bitter mint flavored toothpaste into the sink, washing it down the drain with water. She wiped her mouth on her arm, before opening the door, just for her brother to push her out of the way and slam the door against her back. She groaned at the hard contact of oak meeting her back. From downstairs she heard her father yell, "STOP SLAMMING DOORS IN MY HOUSE!"

"It was Jason!" Jenna called back, tucking her hair back behind her ear before returning to her room so she could continue getting dressed. She stripped out of the cupcake printed pajama pants she wore and the loose tank top she wore over a hot pink sports bra. Jason was nosy enough to come into her room without knocking, and Jenna knew would never live it down if he walked in while she was sleeping and a boob was peeking out of the side of her shirt. So she wore a bra. She studied herself in her mirror that hung above her vanity, although she hardly used it for anything but as a desk for schoolwork. She studied herself with a small frown, her blue eyes traveling up and down her own body in the mirror.

She sighed softly, "Still fat-" She noted to herself, before walking over to her closet to get ready for the day. Jenna loathed her weight and how she felt in clothes, but she didn't think she was all that ugly? She felt ugly most of the time, but her facial features were decent. Or she hoped so at least. She was about a cardmarking into school, and she was still barely hanging on to the "friends" she had. She got along fairly well with Chloe Valentine and Brooke Lohst, considering Chloe liked getting the inside scoop on Madeline Lafontaine, and Brooke was friends with anyone Chloe was friends with.

Jenna tugged on some jeans that were cut off and cuffed above her ankles to make them capris. She tugged on a dark grey t-shirt with a sequined pattern of a heart on the front, and then her favorite violet jacket; which had a custom bedazzled skull on the back with a crown. It wasn't exactly the trendiest thing, but she liked it enough to wear it a couple times a week, so she figured it was okay. She preferred sleeves anyways, being a bit insecure about her upper arms and the bit of pudge on them. She tied the front of her hair up out of her face in a small scrunchie, threw on some socks and shoes, grabbed her backpack and hurried downstairs to grab an apple to munch on later. She seldom ate breakfast; usually she'd grab a fruit or a piece of toast and call it a day. But today she was running late. The bus was already outside.

"Don't forget to turn in the extra credit assignment for your Spanish," chided, watching as her eldest child took off out the door with an apple in hand. She wished Jenna would take care to eat more before she went off to school, but if she would even mention it, Jenna would come up with some excuse to evade a lecture about how breakfast is the most important meal of the day and all those parentally obliged things. She sighed and headed upstairs to nag Jason about getting ready for school on time. He was an eleven year old boy with a touch of ADD, so he got sidetracked in the mornings easily.

Jenna scrolled through the notifications on her blog "jennarolangossipqueen" before she saw the yellow limo of hell appear. She got on the bus and sat next to some kid she knew as Dustin Kropp, who was known as the go to dealer of the school. Anything you may need- drugs, alcohol, even sex toys in some cases- Dustin was the guy to go to. She returned to gazing at her phone, checking her messages on Tumblr. "Jake's having a party..?" She muttered to herself, glancing over at the Asian boy sitting next to her. "Yo, Dustin. Are you going to Jake's party tonight?' She inquired, her blue eyes locked on his face, although not making direct eye contact.

Dustin nodded slowly, then shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm his hookup for alcohol and weed." He responded, before putting some earbuds in, probably so he could evade social interaction. Dustin wasn't the social type. And Jenna knew that. She also went silent, tugging at her feather earrings a bit as she waited to arrive at school.

Among her arrival at school, she instantly went to go meet up with Chloe and Brooke. "-And he broke up with me again! I was drunk, I had no idea!" Chloe exclaimed, seemingly upset about something. Jenna tuned into the conversation, hoping for more blog material. Her eyes darted over to Brooke, who was absentmindedly poking at the straw of her vanilla iced coffee. She was listening very intently to her distressed friend, nodding every so often. She gave Jenna a smile showing that she did acknowledge her, before bringing her straw up to her lips and sipping her coffee.

"Did Jake break up with you again?" Jenna piped in, trying to figure out what was going on with the entire situation here. She needed to know down to the very last detail so she could give explicit explanations to her blog.

"Chloe was drunk at Brenton's party with Jake the other day, and she started making out with Tyler Barrings, and Jake wasn't happy." Brooke chimed, chewing on her lip, leaning against a locker they were huddled next to.

"Brooke!" Chloe crossed her arms over her chest, sending a stern glare at Brooke that shut her best friend up before turning back to Jenna. "Anyways, it's not like he didn't cheat on me with _Madeline_." She spat the name out like it was something revolting on her tongue. "She's not even FRENCH!" She shrieked. Brooke patted Chloe's shoulder trying to quietly console her. The taller girl took a deep breath and continued, "Anyways, from behind Tyler looks like Jake and I was drunk and confused. I didn't fuck him. Jake's the one who can't keep his dick in his pants." She criticized.

"Yeah, so she's gonna try to talk to him at Jake's party." Brooke smiled a sweet smile, giving her friend a nudge, before moving a hand up to untangle one of Chloe's curls from around one of her hoop earrings. She then contently went back to studying the other students around and drinking her coffee.

Jenna nodded, writing all this down in the back of her mind so she could post it on her blog as soon as she was in class. She awkwardly adjusted the weight of her backpack resting against her back. "Is it cool if I get a ride with you, Brooke?"

Brooke's eyes lit up joyfully as if she was surprised to be asked a favor like that. She hummed a yes and adjusted her canary yellow cardigan onto her shoulder more; it was big on her. "Sure! Chlo and I were going to go the mall before and get some new clothes for the party. You can come if you want. We're also gonna get some Pinkberry before the party." She explained, her brown eyes twinkling at the thought of the creamy goodness they would consume later tonight. Jenna knew about Brooke's obsession with the frozen yogurt business, and knew her order by heart. Brooke liked the hazelnut chocolate yogurt with strawberries, kiwis, and a little bit of Nutella. Chloe didn't want to "get fat" so she went basic with plain vanilla with some gummy bears.

Jenna smiled at the invite, though she still didn't feel like she fit in or was welcome in this group of supposed "friends". "Sounds good. Pick me up?" Chloe gave a nod and dismissive hand wave as the final bell rang and she strutted off to her first class with Brooke following obediently behind her like a lost puppy. _Or more appropriately, a Lohst puppy-_ Jenna thought, typing the gossip she just learned onto her blog before clicking "Post". A few seconds later it appeared on her screen showing it had successfully gone through. Jenna then hurried up to get to her first hour Literature and Drama class. Mr. Reyes was kind of a weird guy after all.

Afterschool Jenna managed to dodge the bullet (meaning the yellow limo of hell) and catch up with Brooke and Chloe before they left for the mall. Jenna was curious as to what the mall would be like with other people her age. So often she went alone or with her brother. Maybe this would be different. Maybe it would be fun? Jenna wasn't sure, but as she sat in Brooke's mother's car, she listened to Brooke's soft singing along to the Justin Bieber song playing over the car's radio. Chloe still looked upset, and which was understandable, although Jenna believed that Chloe should learn to be more loyal to Jake. As much as Jenna was aware that Jake also had some sort of commitment issues; jumping from girl to girl, she also recognized his fault in their bad relationship.

Lost in her own thoughts of what the ideal relationship would be, she didn't even notice when Brooke parked the car, a little crooked, in a space in front of the mall. "Hurry up, Jenna! We don't have all day!" Chloe rolled her eyes, hand planted on her hip before strutting off towards the entrance.

"Chlo! Wait up, I gotta lock the car, or my mom'll kill me!" Brooke shouted after her, and as soon as Jenna was out of the car she clicked the remote to lock it, walking beside Jenna considering Chloe was already too far ahead to even think about trying to catch up. She was quiet before flashing a smile over to Jenna. "She's taking this breakup harder than usual. I think she wants to be validated by dating someone a lot of people want to date." Brooke noted softly, as if Chloe wasn't 20 feet ahead of them. "But she's so pretty, she wouldn't have problems finding someone else to date; someone who would treat her like a princess."

Jenna nodded in agreement, tugging her phone into the pocket of her fuschia jacket. She pondered this. Why was Chloe so hung up on Jake? He wasn't _that_ great. Jenna knew he was popular and an athlete and was supposedly fun to hang out with; although she couldn't confirm this for herself. She wasn't sure if she wanted to. Nobody was interested in her in practically any way, other than Jason wanting to know everything about her life. And that's not who she exactly wanted to know about her private life. A noisy kid who couldn't keep his mouth shut for the life of him. She was lost drifting into her thoughts about Jake and the popular crowd and the party in general when she heard Brooke say something. Stupidly, but trying to seem like she didn't hear. "Hm..?"

"Oh, I said sorry about Chloe. She's just stressed. Don't let her know I told you, but her dad is in the hospital with pancreatic cancer." Brooke softly admitted, before smiling. "She's not always this moody, well- I mean, she's bossy, but she's really a good person. She thinks of you as one of her best friends, y'know?"

Jenna wasn't sure what to say. Chloe thought of her as a best friend? She was absolutely flabbergasted. How was this a thing. She wanted to protest and say that Chloe didn't like her. Even if she did, she was rude. Jenna would rather hang around with Brooke, but unfortunately the two were a package deal. "I'm glad." She finally weakly managed, tapping on her thigh as she walked as some sort of a tic. She was trapped in an awkward silence, trying to find something to add to her brief wording, before Brooke into her thoughts for about the fourth day today. "I think you're pretty cool. You're one of my best friends too."

Jenna broke out into a genuine smile, "I'm glad. You're the best."

"Thanks, Jen! That means a lot!" Brooke returned, tucking some of her long golden hair back behind her ear, tugging the sleeve of her cardigan back up to her shoulder, since it seemed the pesky thing never wanted to stay where it was supposed to. Annoying, but Brooke was used to it at this point. She then hurried up her walking pace as she heard Chloe call for her right hand man.


End file.
